Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Vanessa Vanjie Mateo es el nombre escénico de Jose Cancel, un drag queen, intérprete y una de las concursantes de la Temporada 10 de RuPaul's Drag Race (14to lugar) así como concursante de la Temporada 11, donde se posicionó quinta. Origen Nombre "Vanessa" fue el nombre que le dio Alexis Mateo, su madre drag (de a Temporada 3 y All Stars 1), ya que Alexis piensa que ella luce como "Vanessa", la forma humana de "Ursula" de "La Sirenita" de Disney. Ya que tiene una "actitud banjee", Vanessa recibió el nombre "Banjee" como su segundo nombre, pero ya que Alexis no lograba pronunciarlo, este se volvio "Vanjie". Además, debido a su madre drag, tiene "Mateo" como su appelido. A veces, ella es simplemente llamada Miss Vanjie, o solamente Vanji. Familia Drag Vanessa es la hija drag de Alexis Mateo y su esposo Jeffrey Kelley. Esto hace a Vanessa miembro del "Imperio Mateo", junto a sus hermanas drag Jenavive y Victoria Mateo. RuPaul's Drag Race Temporada 10 Temporada 11 Frase de Entrada Temporada 10 "10s, 10s, 10s across the board!" Temporada 11 "Bitch, I'm back." Frases Memorables Temporada 10 * "Like a hooker on Rodeo Drive: she's kinda Ghetto but still like, you know, eloquent." (sobre si misma) * "I got the call, bitch, I got the call!" * "Get these cookies, baby!" * "Bitch. RuPaul walks into the werkroom. I was gagged. It's like seeing the Loch Ness Monster. You hear a lot about it, but you never see it. So when you see it, bitch, you done." * bitch are we on big brother * "I'm not Project Runway ready, but I got my patterns in my clutch so if you want me to make you a swimsuit, holla at ya girl." * "Stop the press! Xtina is in the building, baby!" * "Miss Vanjie. Miss Vanjie. Miss... Vanjie." (tras ser eliminada) * "What, bitch?" (a Kalorie Karbdashian en la reunión de la Temporada 10) * "I'm glad I have a catchphrase. Who are you again?" (a Kalorie Karbdashian en la reunión de la Temporada 10) Temporada 11 * "I was humilita- humilitated... I was embarrassed." * "Get those cookies, get those cookies" * "The circus is in town Mary!" (a Yvie Oddly, en su entrada) * "You gamble, girl?" (tras la entrada de Kahanna Montrese.) * "Oh, so she's Coco Montrese daughter. She got a reputation to live up to. Let's see if she lives up to that." * "Don’t tell me you're coming to fight!" (a Soju, tras entrar) * "Do you watch the show?" (a Scarlet Envy) * "MissScarlet is looking pressed like a panini." * "WORK BERTHA!" * "Kahanna's flipping and I'm ducking and diving. Bitch, don't hit me, whore!" * "♪Faaace... child...♪" * "Soficsta-, sofic-, solicam-, soficmicaleted." * "Thank you Miss Vanjie. Hold on, I just thanked myself!" (en el desafío del Episodio 3, Diva Workship) * "Did somebody order an extra side of extraness?" * "What you rolling your eyes for?"(a Yvie Oddly en el Episodio 7 de "Untucked") * "BITCH I'M NOT HIDING HOE!" (a Yvie Oddly en el episodio 7 de "Untucked") * "Hi I'm" *looks at cue cards* "...Vanessa Vanjie Mateo" - Book Pitching Mini Challenge * "Burn the wigs! Burn those fucking wigs!" (en una pelea de Untucked! sobre las pelucas que Ariel dejó en el Werkroom) * “Now, I'm gonna go ahead and get my little stance. Miss Vanessa Vanjie Mother-fucking Mateo, thank you. Love ya. *comes back on stage* I might come back, don’t turn off the spotlight yet! I might come back baby… I could come back again, be like HEEEY, I’m at the finale, too!! Y’all never know bitch, they might spin the wheel, land on me again bitch! AaaAAaA''AAAAAaAaaAAAaaaaA''! See ya later! Miss Vanjie!! DEUCES!!” *comes back on stage again* That's how you go viral, take note, hollah! Cut the check, bitch!" *from backstage* Miss Vanjie..." (frase de salida) * "Hello Hello Hello Christine! I’m not a regular dad, I’m a cool dad. I watch drag race every night! And I’ve been to DragCon three times. Okur ku kurr ku kurr! (en la presentación del episodio 2 Good God Girl, Get Out!) Batallas de Lip Sync Kalorie K. Williams vs Vanessa Vanjie - "Ain't No Other Man" Season 10 Episode 1 HD Miss vanjie VS Shuga Cain Lip Sync Battle ! Vanessa Vanjie vs Plastique Tiara - "Hood Boy" + Elimination Season 11 Episode 9 HD Mensaje de Despedida Temporada 10 "Ladies I ♡ U The Vanjie way! xoxo Vanessa ♡!" Temporada 11 "Bitches! I ♡ you all! Not just The Vanjie way! But the Vanessa Vanjie Mateo way! xoxo "Suck it" $ Cut the check!" Curiosidades *Vanessa Vanjie Mateo es fan de Christina Aguilera. Su album favorito es "Stripped". *Vanjie se volvió una de las favoritas de los fans cuando el primer episodio de la Temporada 10 fue televisado. Los televidentes la llamaron la concursante es ser eliminada de primera más icónica de la historia de "RuPaul's Drag Race". *Es la primera reina en ser eliminada más seguida en Instagram (sobrepasando a la primer reina eliminada de la Temporada 2, Shangela en Enero del 2020). *Es la primer concursante en ser nombrada en casi todos los episodios de una temporada sin haber estado presente en episodios después del primero. *De acuerdo a las entrevistas realizadas al resto de concursantes de la Temporada 10, Vanessa dijo "Miss Vanjie" muchas más veces de lo que se mostró en la edición del show. Al principio del Episodio, se puede ir un cuarto "Miss Vanjie" entre el primero y el segundo "Miss Vanjie" en la edición del primer episodio. *Es la primer concursante en ser el tema de un video del Top 10 de MsMojo, clasificando los mejores momentos del meme de "Miss Vanjie". *Es la tercer concursante en ser eliminada en un desafío de "Drag on a Dime". La primer concursante fue Victoria "Porkchop" Parker en la Temporada 1, seguida de Naysha Lopez en la Temporada 8. Vanjie fue seguida por Vinegar Strokes⁠ en DRUK Temporada 1. *RuPaul fue visto vistiendo un collar de "Miss Vanjie" en honor a ella. *Hizo lipsync junto a Victoria "Porkchop" Parker en la final de la temporada 10. *Es la segunda concursante en ser eliminada de primera y volver en la temporada siguiente, siendo la primera Shangela. *Su concursante pasada favorita es la ganadora de la Temporada 10 Aquaria. *Fue emparejada con Farrah Moan para el primer minidesafío de la Temporada 11, una sesión de fotos. *Ella junto a Brooke Lynn Hytes son el primer y único romance entre concursantes que ha ocurrido durante el programa. **La pareja fue nombrada como Branjie por el resto de reinas de la temporada 11. **Brooke Lynn reveló durante la final que estuvieron juntas por cuatro meses después del programa pero terminaron debido al conflicto de horarios que poseían. *El 14 de mayo del 2019, alcanzó 1 millón de seguidores en Instagram, siendo la segunda reina de la temporada 11 en hacerlo, después de Plastique Tiara, además es la segunda reina de la Temporada 10 en hacerlo, después de Aquaria. Vanjie es la reina número 22 de RuPaul's Drag Race en tener este logro. **Además, es la segunda reina de la Temporada 11 en lograr esto mientras todavía se encontraba en competencia (después de Plastique Tiara) y la segunda primer reina en ser eliminada en lograr llegar al millón (después de Shangela). *Es la séptima concursante (después de Shannel, Pandora Boxx, Jujubee, Carmen Carrera, Dida Ritz y Kenya Michaels) en llegar a las 5 mejores sin haber ganado un desafío. Galería Miss vanjie.gif Dragconvanjie.jpg VanessaMiniChallenege.jpg|Vanessa con Farrah Moan. Temporada 10 Looks VanessaS10.jpg|Promo Look Vanessa Entrance Look.png|Entrance Look Vanessa on a Dime.png|Drag On a Dime Look Vanjie Reunion Look.png|Reunion Look Vanjie Finale.png|Grand Finale Look Temporada 11 Looks Vanessa Vanjie Mateo.jpg|Promo Look VanessaS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look VanessaEntranceLookS11.png|Entrance Look VanessaMiniChallenege.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Farrah Moan VanessaLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look — Valentina VanessaZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Libra VanessaFringeLook.png|Fringe Look VanessaOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look VanjieTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look VanjieWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look VanjieMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look VanessaGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look VanjieFarmLook.png|Farm To Runway Look VanessaSnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look — Bhad Bhabie VanessaSequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look VanessaMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P. Mug Shot VanessaFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look VanessaCaftanLook.png|Caftan Realness Look Vanessa&ArielMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look - Ariel Versace VanessaBestDragLook.png|Best Drag Look VanessaReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look VanessaFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look Videos Discografía Singles * "I'm Vanjie" (2018) Redes Sociales *Vanessa Site | Facebook | Twitter | Instagram * Vanessa en Apple Music | Wikipedia Navigation en:Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 10 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 1 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas Latinas Categoría:Reinas de Florida Categoría:Reinas de Puerto Rico Categoría:Primera Eliminada Categoría:Decimocuarto Lugar Categoría:Reinas de Nombre Tirolés Categoría:Una Nominación Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Reinas Virales Categoría:Nacidas en 1991 Categoría:Último Lugar Categoría:House of Mateo Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Libra Categoría:Dream Girls Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Hijas Drag Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Reinas Meme Categoría:Reina de Regreso Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Undécima Eliminada Categoría:Quinto Lugar Categoría:Tres Nominaciones Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas con Tatuajes Categoría:Romance en el programa Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas